But Why Do We Have to Walk?
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Takuya and Zoe are given the task of taking suspected criminal Koji to Tokyo Outpost Prison, which isn't easy with a twin, lots of police, and a King of the Dwarfs to deal with...
1. JP's Revenge

Chapter 1 – 

J.P.'s Revenge

" Hey, Takuya, where are you going?"

Takuya looked round. Standing behind him was Arei Tara, one of his co-workers at the Akuzura Gaming Company.

" I'm going up to see the big man himself, Mr Akuzura," grinned Takuya. " At his personal request."

" Really? What have you and Chisa been up to this time?" asked Arei dryly.

" Nothing! Chisa doesn't even work here anymore…" replied Takuya. " I haven't done anything wrong. He probably just wants to congratulate me on all my hard work."

" Ha, yeah right," said Arei. " See you later Takuya."

" Bye Arei."

Zoe was the receptionist of the Akuzura Gaming Company, and she too had been mysteriously summoned to Mr Akuzura's office.

" Maybe he fancies you!" exclaimed Rin.

" Ew, no way!" shuddered Zoe. " With any luck he'll be offering me a pay rise."

" Or maybe he's going to fire you," put in Kiya.

" I hope not," smiled Zoe. " Well, I better go up there. Bye!"

" Bye Zoe," said Kiya.

" Good luck!" added Rin.

Takuya took a deep breath, and raised his hand to the door of Mr Akuzura's office. He knocked, and his hand went straight through.

" Damn paper doors," he growled, before sliding the door open. The elderly Mr Akuzura was sitting at his desk, and standing right in front of him was Zoe.

" Ah, Mr Kanbara, I see you've broken my door," Mr Akuzura gave him a wide smile. " Miss Orimoto gave me a lovely box of choccies!"

" Suck up," Takuya muttered. Zoe glared at him.

" I'm sure you're both wondering why I brought you here today," Mr Akuzura paused. " Wow. I sound important. Anyway, our story starts three years ago. A woman named Mrs Minamoto was found at her home with severe burns all over her face and arms. Now, she is scarred for life. She blames Koji Minamoto, her stepson, but he has always protested his innocence. Right now, Koji is on his way to the Tokyo Outpost Prison in Kyoto, to stand trial."

" So?" interrupted Takuya.

" So you two have been selected to take Koji there." finished Mr Akuzura.

" What!" they exclaimed.

" You heard me," he nodded. " And it's no mistake. You have been specially requested by the head of Tokyo Outpost Prison, Junpei Shibayama."

" Junpei…" echoed Zoe.

She and Takuya exchanged horrified glances.

" J.P.!" they cried in unison.

Zoe's memory:

_Seventh grade._

" _He – llo Zoe!"_

" _Oh, hey J.P."_

" _Oh Zo – e!"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"_

" _No way! I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and Takuya Kanbara, and that's saying something."_

Takuya's memory:

_Ninth grade, sports day._

" _Oh man! I am so going to win this race!"_

" _Ha! In your dreams J.P."_

" _Whatever Takuya."_

_The race begins._

" _I knew it! I'm winning! This is the greatest moment – ah!"_

_CRASH._

" _Hey J.P.! I told you you wouldn't win! Trust you to trip!"_

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other again.

"Oh God," muttered Zoe.

" So get packing you two," said Mr Akuzura. " Koji and his Police Escort will be arriving in half an hour. It's a long way to walk to Kyoto."

" We're walking!" shouted Takuya

" I'm not going to bother being surprised," said Zoe dully.

" Oh quit complaining you two," laughed Mr Akuzura. " You are each being paid quite a bit for your troubles."

" That's the least of my worries," muttered Takuya.

Koji and his escort were nearing the Akuzura Gaming Company. The police, all armed with guns, chattered away, but Koji remained silent. They would be travelling a quarter of a mile behind him and his two 'companions', so there would be plenty of time to escape. He wondered what this 'Takuya' and 'Zoe' would be like.

" Koji!"

Koji looked round. Standing beside him, unnoticed by the incredibly dense police escort, was his twin brother.

" Koichi, what are you doing here?" whispered Koji.

" I'm here to rescue you!" replied Koichi.

" Not here, it's to dangerous. I'm surprised these guys haven't noticed you. I know you're in a police uniform, and they're really thick, but still…"

" But now's as good a time as any!" argued Koichi.

" I will escape, in time. Just give me a chance to have some fun first," Koji grinned. " Now get out of here!"

When Koji arrived at the Akuzura Gaming Company, Takuya and Zoe were waiting outside. He took one look at them and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

" Hello, Mr Kanbara and Miss Orimoto," said the head of the Police Escort. " We will remain a quarter of a mile behind you, in case you need any assistance."

" Um… thanks," replied Takuya uncertainly.

They set off down the street, and all Koji could think about was how much fun he was going to have…


	2. First Escape Attempt

Chapter 2First Escape Attempt

" This is so tiring!" wailed Takuya. They had just left the suburbs of Tokyo, and they had been walking for half a day. " I can't believe we have to walk to _Kyoto_, and all because of something I did in the _ninth grade_!"

" Quit complaining," snapped Koji.

" You're the prisoner!" he exclaimed. " I'm supposed to tell you to what to do!"

" Exactly Takuya, so like Koji said, stop complaining," added Zoe.

" Oh don't you start as well," muttered Takuya.

" Stop arguing!" yelled Koji.

" Wait, Takuya's sort of right, you're the prisoner," gasped Zoe. " You are a guilty man, so you have to obey our commands!"

" Wow Zoe, you sure now how to get guys falling at your feet," smirked Takuya.

" What did you just say?" asked Zoe indignantly.

" Well, you have now managed to insult Koji, J.P., and me," replied Takuya. " It's called sarcasm, Zoe."

" I know what sarcasm is! And when have I ever insulted you?" she added.

" First day of kindergarten," smiled Takuya.

" What? How can you even remember that far back?" cried Zoe, before beginning to go off on a long speech about how she was sure that she didn't insult Takuya on the first day of kindergarten.

" Zoe… Zoe…" Takuya kept saying. She broke off from her epic tale.

" What?" she snapped.

" Koji's gone."

" Seriously?" Zoe looked all around. There was really no sign of Koji. " Oh great! We've let him escape! And on the first day too! We're rubbish at this… which way do you think he went?"

" Well, he didn't go back the way we came, because of the guards," said Takuya slowly.

" Well that narrows it down," said Zoe sarcastically.

" Hey, it's not our fault! If you want to blame someone, blame J.P. for sending two ordinary people to do a policeman's job!" cried Takuya.

" Calm down Takuya," said Zoe. " We just need to find him. And we can't tell the police escort. They may murder us with those guns they have…"

Koji, meanwhile, was running off as fast as he could in the direction of a big clump of trees. He would hide in there for the night, and then he would go back towards Tokyo. He paused, and sighed. Really, escaping was the last thing he should be doing. It did make him look extremely guilty… never mind. He had to find Koichi, and then they could try and find a way of clearing his name. He took another step forward, and something under his foot cracked. He looked down, and saw that he had stepped on a toy castle. But what child would be playing in the middle of a field right outside Tokyo?

" Freeze, intruder," came a small, high voice.

" Who's there?" asked Koji.

After much arguing, Takuya and Zoe decided to go search for Koji in the nearest town. They found a small town a little way outside of Tokyo, and decided to try there. Of course, they tried different approaches. Zoe went around asking if anyone had seen Koji, while Takuya ran around shouting " Koji! Koji! KOJI!"

" Takuya, will you stop running around like a kid and help me?" snapped Zoe eventually. " If you shout his name, he'll know we're here and he'll run off again!"

" Sorry Zoe," he muttered. Night was falling, and he was too tired and hungry to argue. " Do we have any food?"

" You and Koji finished it off at lunch," sighed Zoe. " It was supposed to last us three days. But, we have lots of money, so we can buy something."

" Cool, that restaurant looks nice, let's go in there!" exclaimed Takuya, and within seconds he had rushed through the door.

The restaurant seemed posh, very well decorated, and Takuya and Zoe immediately felt out of place. A waitress walked over to them.

" Hello and welcome to the Irins Restaurant," she said kindly. " Have you booked a table?"

" No, sorry," replied Takuya.

" That's alright, we have a table for two spare," she smiled. " Please, take a seat, and I will take your orders in a minute."

Takuya and Zoe awkwardly sat down at either end of the table.

" Oh God, I get the feeling she thinks we're a couple," muttered Zoe. Sure enough, moments later the waitress returned, and placed a candle at the centre of the table.

" There you go," she said. " I thought it would be more romantic like this."

" Um… thanks," said Takuya uncertainly. " But we're - "

" Would you like me to put a screen up or something? To give you two more privacy?" she added sweetly.

" Ew, no," replied Zoe. " That's very… thoughtful of you, but really, we - "

" I said _would you like me to put up a screen, to give you two more privacy_?" snapped the waitress.

" Um, yes please," squeaked Zoe nervously.

" Very good," the waitress smiled again. " I'll come back to take your orders."

" Takuya, let's get out of here, we need to find Koji," whispered Zoe. " We can buy some sandwiches from a shop, please, this please is creepy."

" Yeah, you're right," nodded Takuya. " Let's get out of here, before that creepy waitress comes back."

Quietly, they snuck out of the restaurant.

" Where are you two going?"

They froze in the doorway. It was the waitress.

" We realised we weren't hungry, sorry," grinned Takuya, but the waitress tugged at his sleeve.

" No!" she cried. " Please! You must stay! There are never any young couples in here! I'm desperate for something exciting to happen!"

" Okay, you're crazy," said Takuya.

" I hate to break it to you, but Takuya and I aren't dating," added Zoe. " We're just… work colleagues."

The waitress changed out once.

" Oh okay. You're free to go."

" Wow that waitress was freaky," said Takuya while he hate an egg and ham sandwich.

" Seriously, how can you eat that?" muttered Zoe. " Anyway, we need to find Koji."

Meanwhile, Koji was having problems of his own…


End file.
